1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet Protocol Television (IP-TV) broadcasting service, and more particularly, to an IP-TV broadcasting service system and method using a multicast switch of a physical layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional multicasting function is used in an IP network. Since multicasting is performed in a single channel in the IP network, a multi-protocol label switched protocol (MPLS) technology should be used to multicast signals bundled in a plurality of channels, but it is difficult to implement the technology using existing methods.
Moreover, a protocol used for controlling multicasting is complicated, and delay, jitter, and packet loss in visual signals must be minimized in order to ensure high quality.